


Valentine gift

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Set of three drabbles set on valentines day starting with a special delivery for Harry which Severus doesn't approve of.





	1. Special Delivery

“Delivery for you Harry.” the delivery man said.  
  
  
“Thank you.” Harry beamed, taking the biggest bunch of roses from the man.  
  
  
Harry jumped and gasped when the roses burst into flames leaving nothing but ash amongst his fingers, he looked over his shoulder to see Severus pocketing his wand.   
  
  
“I didn't buy them.”  
  
  
“They looked expensive.”  
  
  
“Not my problem. If you are to spend that much then spend it on one who is single, not attached.”  
  
  
“It’s Valentines day.”  
  
  
“I’m aware of that.” Severus answered, touching the engagement ring he gave Harry that morning after the younger man said yes.


	2. Another Delivery

“Delivery for you Severus.” Harry said, handing the roses over when Severus opened the door. “Happy Valentines day.”  
  
  
“Yes.” Severus said, taking the roses. “The stems on these will make excellent ingredients for my potions.”  
  
  
“What? They are meant as a gift.”  
  
  
“A thoughtful one at that as they will prove useful, the stems will go into a potion.”  
  
  
“They go in a vase Severus.”  
  
  
“But they’ll be better in a potion if fresh.”  
  
  
“Severus it’s meant to be romantic.”   
  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
  
“So... vase?”  
  
  
“I suppose.”  
  
  
Harry smiled. “Thank you Severus.”  
  
  
Severus gave Harry a small smile. “No Harry. Thank you.”


	3. Win Win

“Severus are you joking?”  
  
  
“You should know I never joke, kid or jest.”  
  
  
Harry sighed. “What is this?” he asked pointing to the very small vase on the table which now held the roses he got Severus.  
  
  
“They are the roses you got me, in a vase, like you wanted.”  
  
  
“The vase is small.”  
  
  
“Only one I could find, had to shorten the stems a lot but I found a use for them.”  
  
  
Harry looked from Severus, to the roses and back again. “Oh very clever. Still got your way.”  
  
  
“Of course. And you got yours. It’s a win win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first drabble. Hope you all liked it, thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
